Agumon and Rudolph's Shiny New Year
Rudolph's Shiny New Year is a 1976 Christmas/New Year's stop motion animated television special and a sequel to the 1964 special Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer produced by Rankin/Bass Productions. The special premiered on ABC on December 10, 1976. Three years later, it was also aired on TV Asahi in Japan on December 24, 1979 under the Japanese dub title 赤鼻のトナカイ ルドルフ物語 (Akahananotonakai Rudorufu Monogatari, ltd. The Story of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer). The special is the 24th overall episode of the Agumon's Adventures created by Garfiled1990 and co-produced by Toei Animation and Saban Entertainment, and was also the series' fourth holiday special. It will be updated as a transcript on Google Drive and One Fans Blog, and as a video on YouTube and Dailymotion in December 2017. Summary Father Time sends Santa a message telling him that the baby new year, Happy, is missing. And without the baby new year, it will remain the old year forever. But it's foggy and snowing, so Rudolph's the only reindeer for the job. He is soon reunited again by the Digi-Squad (Team Digimon) and many other hero teams at their side, who teleport back to his time on another mission to help him out, taking their "Animagic" form in this dimension. But the heroes and Rudolph learns that Eon (ugly buzzard), DemiDevimon and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' arch-enemies, the Foot Clan led by the Shredder, are also searching for Happy, so that eon life will never end. With the help of 1 Million B.C. and Sir 1023, and 1776, Rudolph, Agumon, the rest of the Digimon gang and all of their friends searches through the islands of the Archipelago of Last Year and races against their foes to ensure a Happy New Year. Plot Hero Teams and Other Allies Digi-Squad * Agumon * Gabumon * Biyomon * Tentomon * Palmon * Gomamon * Patamon * Gatomon Mentor * Gennai Duelists * Yugi Muto * Joey Wheeler * Tristan Taylor * Tea Gardner Disney Heroe * Sora * Goofy * Donald Duck Mighty Ducks * Duelists * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Leonardo * Dotanello * Raphael * Michaelangio Piñatas * Pandasian Pandas * Toby Gizmo Friendly Ghosts and Ghouls * Casper the Friendly Ghost * Wendy the Good Little Witch * Spooky the Tuff Little Ghost * Poil the Ghost: The Ghostly Trio * Fatso: * Stinkie: * Stretch: Extreme Dinosaurs * T-REX * Inspector Gadget * Team Tomoeda * Creations (9) * Team Alakazam * Team Voltron * Team Saotome * Rock Detectors * Villain Teams and Other Enemies DemiDevimon The Foot Clan * Main Characters Cast Credits Digimon: Digital Monsters * Kingdom Hearts * Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters and Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light * Extreme Dinosaurs * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Viva Piñata (TV series) * Pandalian * Gremlins * Kirby: Right Back a Ya! * Casper the Friendly Ghost * The Adventures of T-Rex * Gadget & the Gadgetinis * Card Captors * 9 (film) * Alakazam the Great * Voltron: Defender of the Universe * Ranma 1/2 * Stone Protectors (1993 TV series) * "Animagic" Sequences * Produced by MOM Productions (Japan) and Video Tokyo Productions (Japan) * In Association With: Rankin/Bass Productions, Inc. and Dentsu Advertising Agency (Japan) * Executive Producer: Arthur Rankin, Jr. * Animation Supervisors: Tadahito Mochinaga, Kizo Nagashima and Akikazu Kono * Assistant Animation Directors: Hiroshi Tabata, Takeo Nakamura, Satoshi Fujino, Tatsumaro Asano * Associate Director: Kizo Nagashima * Associate Producer: Masaki Iizuka * Production Coordinators and Managers: Akikazu Kono, Iwao Kondo, Minoru Tamura, Yukio Fukushima, Shozo Tomonaga, Yuuki Atai, Torizo Matumoto, Einosuke Ohmura, Seiji Shiga, Haruo Yatomi, Jiro Komiya, Tateo Haraya * Character Model Sculptor: Ichiro Komuro * Assistant Puppet Makers: Kyoko Kita, Reiko Yamagata, Sadao Miyamoto, Rieko Tazawa, Ayako Ono, Sumiko Hosaka, Kiyomi Hirano, Hiromichi Hashiguchi, Meiko Hasiguchi * Animation: Tadahito Mochinaga, Hiroshi Tabata, Takeo Nakamura, Fumiko Magari, Tadanari Okamoto, Ayako Yamaguchi, Sakuji Kanda, Mizue Ohsumi, Reiko Kono, Koichi Oikawa, Mimai Toyora, Seiichi Araki, Hirokazu Minegishi, Shigeru Ohmachi, Masako Yuko, Sakai Watanabe * Camera Operators: Hiroshi Otokozawa, Takeo Ando, Jiro Kishi, Reiji Nalcazawa, Harusu Masuzawa, Akira Watanabe * Set Designers and Constructors: Fuminori Minahi, Ryoji Takamori, Shinichi Noro, Masaya Kaburagi, Hiroshi Yamashita, Masao Yamazaid, Satoru Sango, Muneo Naganuma, Toshie Kusuhara, Zenjiro Ono, Yasuji Ozald, Ken Saito, Susumu Yamaguchi, En Ishihara * Lighting: Mitsuhara Hirata, Totetu Mirakawa, Eild Uemura, Tansei Asanuma, Toshikiyo Nakatanu * Cel Effects and Synthetic Drawing Sequences: Fumiaki Uegane, Yoshio Watanabe, Tomio Sagishi, Yusaku "Steve" Nakagawa, Toru Hara * Production Photographer: Ryouichiro Nagai * Editors: Naoko Yabashiri, Hiroko Fujin * Production Accounting: Shouzo Yamaguchi, Yasue Enoid, Kinu Kato Rudolph's Shiny New Year * Produced and Directed by Arthur Rankin, Jr. and Jules Bass * Written by Romeo Muller * Music and Lyrics by Johnny Marks * Design: Paul Coker, Jr. * Sound Recording: John Curcio, Don Hahn, Bill Bell * Effects: Tom Clack * "Animagic" Production Supervisors: Akikazu Kono, Ichiro Komuro * Post Production Supervisor: Irwin Goldress * Music Arranged and Conducted by Maury Laws Production Notes Trivia * Animation Techniques * Errors * References * Ownership Rights * Transcript Agumon and Rudolph's Shiny New Year/Transcript Category:Garfiled1990 Category:Agumon's Adventures Category:Rudolph's Shiny New Year Category:YouTube Category:Dailymotion Category:One Fans Blog Category:Zippcast Category:Ideas